The present invention relates to an electrical connector assembly, and more particularly to a connector assembly which includes parts which embody information pertaining to the identity of particular electrical components.
Modern vehicles are provided with a variety of electrical components, each of which must be connected to a vehicle electronic control unit (ECU). Each electrical component is normally connected to the ECU by an electrical connector which has a plurality of conductive sockets which engage corresponding connector pins which are electrically connected to the ECU. Information regarding which components are connected and which pins are associated with which component signals or functions must be programmed into the ECU.
This has been accomplished at the end of the production line by programming an input/output map corresponding to each component configuration into the ECU or by maintaining a large number of different ECU programs, and providing the ECU with a program corresponding to each component configuration. This is undesirable because it is complex and costly to create and maintain input/output maps with an off-line tool. It is undesirable and costly to program ECUs at the end of the production line, and this requires a programming station which occupies valuable space in the production facility. If different ECU part numbers are used, then they have to be sequenced to match each vehicle, and this adds complexity and cost to the production system. Such solutions also increase the complexity of end of line test systems and processes, increase the difficulty and duration of troubleshooting issues, and increase the complexity of service tasks due to the variation from one vehicle to the next.
Another solution would be to provide all the ECUs with a standard program which is capable of adapting itself depending upon what components are connected to the ECU. However, this would require a system or method for providing component identifying information to the ECU.
A commercially available connector manufactured by Delphi Automotive Systems includes an outer cover and an inner socket body which receives the conductive sockets. This connector also includes a hollow tub-shaped shell which is mounted over an end of the inner socket body. But, this connector does not include any features by which different connectors can be distinguished from each other.